Issues
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: During a mission Artemis finds out that she has a brother, a twin no less. Meanwhile she faces her commitment issues for the sake of her and Wally's relationship. rated T for cursing and mention of abuse. Artemis centered, Spitfire and a few mentions of Chalant and Supemartian


He said it, he said the L word.

She didn't say it back.

Artemis wasn't ready for that kind of _commitment_ she never was. She never asked for it. She knew it was going to happen, she dreaded for the day it did, hoping that they never said it to each other, just know that they feel it.

But she knew that wouldn't happen.

She walked away.

Ran is more like it. Artemis froze and ran, so fast that she was pretty sure that she could beat Wally when he jogged. They were almost a year into their relationship and Wally had decided that now would be the best time to say it.

Granted, for her the best time would be never.

Does she want to spend the rest of her life with him? Yes. Does she love him? Yes. Is she ready to admit that, or take the big step?

No.

She never was, and she thought he would know that. Wally knew her past better than anyone. Her abusive father and mom who was handicapped and in jail for 6 years. Her runaway sister. How her parents never loved each other truly, and how sourly her mother talked about their relationship. The fear that her relationships will escalate to that.

In her mind, they won't, not if she doesn't commit.

Committment has always been an issue with her, whether it was in training or in her love life it's always been a problem. Shes gotten better, a lot better. Just not enough to take the big extra step. Some people understood, most didn't.

She just thought that _he did_

Artemis dragged a hand down her face, she's being hard on him. She really is. He just confessed his feelings to her, and she ran away. She was scared. She was scared that maybe his feelings would change, that he'd change. And she'll be to comitted to him to see that, to want to face it.

She should've said it back. She knew that. No matter how much she wanted to, the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She looked at the hallways opening, knowing that Wally was going to end up walking out of there, they would avoid eye contact, and try to act as of they never knew each other to begin with.

Might as well, or they'll just be stuck in this position of their relationship forever. since she can't take that extra step. Not for him, not for her, not for anyone. No matter how hard she tried.

Wally came in, embarrassed at what just happened and he looked at her, well the back of her head as she tried to keep her eyes off of him. He knew that it was a mistake. He knew that she wouldn't say it back. She's talked to him about her commitment issues.

But there was something, in the back of his mind that said she would. That she would take that extra step that extra step that meant so much. That made his problems, and her problems into their problems. That lead to having a family.

He thought that she would, he didn't know why. And if it weren't for her then,

for him.

The thing is, that those words mean multiple things, all good things. They meant that you trust them, that you think that they are worth your time, that you would do anything for them.

And Artemis already would do all of those things. There was something stopping her from saying those words though.

She didn't exactly know it, but it really hurt to know that she couldnt satisfy them both, by saying a few words.

* * *

They were on a mission. Sportsmaster was making a deal with a mob boss. They were prepared, Robin had studied the locations on the island he knew everything there was to know. They had a plan.

That plan didn't involve Ra's Al Ghul.

Artemis was fighting Sportsmaster while the rest of the team was either fighting the League of Assassins or trying to finish the mission. Her father seemed different today, as if there was something bugging him. Something he needed to say.

Not that she cared.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, and before she could push him off he turned her around and pushed her forward and she bumped into someones chest. Thinking they were an assassin she quickly backed up and stuck her bow out.

But he was dressed differently, like Sportsmaster but differnet weapons he had blonde hair and was tanner than Lawerance was. There were definitely multiple similarities.

"You're getting so old that you had to get a protege." she said with a laugh, turning her head multiple times, trying to keep an eye on both of them. She was trying to figure out which one to shoot, she doesn't know his proteges abilities, what he's capable of.

"There's nothing wrong with a little help baby girl, especially from family. I mean he's my only kid that hasn't completely screwed me over." her eyes widened at the remark, a small gasp leaving her. She slowly lowered her bow and eyed him.

"I have a brother?!" said brother stayed still, he was emotionless, clearly Lawerence broke him completely, something he was never able to accomplish with her and Jade.

"Your twin, actually. Once I found out I sent him to Ra's to be trained by not only me, but with the assassins. He's capable of many things baby girl, things you could only dream of."

So many things were going through her head. Her twin? He was sent away, clearly he was capable of many things, since he was obviously sent away so young.

"Let's test that theory." she growled out, Sportsmaster nodded to his protege who took out his sword in response and charged at his twin. He swung his sword and she jumped over it, landing on his shoulders before jumping off of them, he turned around, swinging the sword with him but she was gone.

"Clearly he trained more with you than with Al Ghul." Artemis spat out, she was clearly off her game, reactions being late, she was shocked. She had a brother.

Why would Lawerence hide that from her? She shook her head, trying to focus. He's probably not even related to her. Just a blonde Vietnamese member of the League of Assassins that Sportsmaster wanted to use to trick her, to take the blonde off her game.

It was working.

* * *

 **Do you guys like it so far? Its like one of my best (in my opinion) ideas for a story**

 **please review and favorite/follow the story if you liked it!**


End file.
